


caught in your mess (and other graces)

by kireisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Underage Drinking, ninja!sulay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireisoo/pseuds/kireisoo
Summary: Kyungsoo has to housesit, and in more ways than one, Jongin intervenes.





	caught in your mess (and other graces)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i don't know what this is it seemed cuter in my head lol

Kyungsoo didn't think this was how he was going to spend his summer break.

It's not like he's the type to party until he's seen the sun appear twice in one night out. But it would be nice to at least say he'd spent a few days of his break with a summer fling, or went out clubbing, or had done  _something_  extravagant and fun. But he's always been so socially awkward that even if he was invited to those outings, there's a zero to  _are-you-fucking-kiddng-me_  chance that he'd spare it a thought.

It's weird, he thought. Since his friends are almost the complete opposite of him, they contrast so greatly, it's almost fascinating how they even become friends in the first place. They were all single but he doubted that would stay like that for long since his two best friends, Baekhyun and Chanyeol, are caught between furiously making out of frustration and blushing from the slightest touch of their hands.

They're different in the way they socialise. As Baekhyun and Chanyeol are extreme social butterflies, practically feeding off the excitement of being with other people and partying until dawn, Kyungsoo prefers to read a book in bed and would prefer to  _not_  be smothered in the stench of sweat, alcohol and vomit.

It didn't help that Kyungsoo likes to confide in his journal rather than spill his emotions and thoughts to his best friends. They can be serious and mean well at times but he just likes to keep his feelings at bay by covertly conveying it through pen and paper. His best friends didn't mind that much when they discovered it anyway -- they respect his space but often remind him that no, it's not a journal, it's a diary. ("It's  _not_  a diary! My life journey's in here and I have more balls than the both of you combined!" Kyungsoo would pointedly retort.)

But lately, he's been thinking about what if he actually decided to go out and join his friends in their escapades after many attempts at getting Kyungsoo out of his abode. What if he decided to let loose and go crazy on the drinking and dancing -- letting himself do things that people would never predict Kyungsoo would do, things unimaginable. Kyungsoo's always wanted to be someone unique and extraordinary, so maybe what if he decided to spend his summer break with people looking at him with pleasantly surprised faces?

But Kyungsoo knew this was something beyond his imagination, among other things, and here he is. He's doing something so predictable, so ordinary, so un-college-student-like, so boring. And so very Kyungsoo. He wouldn't be able to tell you what he really planned to do during his summer break, but this was definitely not what he wanted. This was something he'd never thought of doing -- but not like this.

He was house-sitting.

  
 

♡

  
 

Kyungsoo's not entirely sure what led to his parents believing that their son is good enough to take care of an entire house for a weekend. And he's not sure what led to him chugging down alcohol he found in one of the teenager's bedroom.

He's not going to say that he's responsible, unlike what everyone thinks, or so Kyungsoo wants to believe. He's known the house owners, his neighbours, since he was a child but it doesn't make him less inclined to snatch a great opportunity when he sees one. Although he wouldn't describe a great opportunity as downing a seventeen year old's beer bottle, sitting on the family couch, crying over his social problems, as he watches a tear-jerking drama. It's honestly very over-dramatic but it's enough to make more  _manly_  tears stream down his face like Niagra Falls.

Kyungsoo watches the heartfelt interaction between the two main characters of the drama, " _Joonhyun, why didn't you visit me?_ "

The protagonist,  _Joonhyun_ , looked at the ground, biting his lips and utters, " _I did, every single day. Everyone had told me that you'd left and they demanded that I'd leave the premises. But I didn't believe what they said about your leaving, I came back everyday hoping that you'd see me and run into my arms._ "

At those words, Kyungsoo sputters and more tears are blurring his vision, and he puts down his beer bottle and he reaches for the box of tissues on the coffee table. He's an emotional wreck and is wailing at this point, "Why can't I have someone like Joonhyun?!" A woeful cry escaps him and he can probably use his tears to make up an entire ocean.

" _I - I'm sorry Joonhyun... I can't be with you-- My father wants me to be wedded to Jungmin._ " The girl is crying and decides to run away. Kyungsoo stares incredulously at the screen, gaping and eyes wide open.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Joonhyun, be with me! You don't need that filthy ingrate, you need me, I'd love you forever!" He gawks at the screen and saw Joonhyun crying in the rain, and Kyungsoo murmured  _bitch doesn't deserve someone like him_ and  _oh my god get out of the rain you're going to get sick_. He reaches over for the tissue box and almost knocked over his beer since, somehow, luck was on his side at that moment enabling him to quickly grab the bottle before it could tumble.

As he catches the bottle, he hears a loud thud. Confused, he narrows his eyes, which only made his vision worse with it being blurry with tears, and inspected the bottle. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he shrugs and puts it back on the table, grabbing a handful of tissues to wipe his snot and tear ridden face.

Kyungsoo sees the protagonist cry as the rain pours down on his lonely figure. Kyungsoo chokes as he realises that  _he_ doesn't have a significant other.

He's exactly like Joonhyun here, both lonely men crying in the pouring rain. Rain being the light from the television glowing on his face in Kyungsoo's case, of course. He's not willing to cry in the rain and risk getting sick if he were to cry over someone, he'd do it in his bedroom.

"Why am I so lonely?" His voice is being muffled by his hands and his shoulders are shaking. He should really find something better to do.

"Oh shit."

Kyungsoo looks up at the voice and tries to search for it. The fact that he's been crying for the past half hour doesn't exactly help him look for the sudden intrusive voice. He gasps sharply as he remembers what he's doing.

He's supposed to be housesitting. And there's an intruder.

Oh shit is right for Kyungsoo as well because he can already feel his ass being hauled onto a ship halfway across the world. He _can't_  deal with intruders. He's not in the right mindset, and he's  _definitely_  not fit to defend an entire house.

He's already thinking about his impending doom and the disappointed glares from his parents and neighbours as he hears a string of, "oh my  _god_  why is this so hard to get through- ugh why fuck fuck fuck okay that hurt-"

Kyungsoo's starting to get confused because this intruder doesn't seem to care or know that someone's in the house.

He's listening to the curses of the other and he sniffles. He looks back at the screen and sees Joonhyun unleashing his anger onto the people around him and using violence to convey his frustration.

A metaphorical lightbulb flickers on in his head. Maybe, if he uses violence and anger to try and scare the other, he could get him to leave. He looks down at himself and looks at how big his used pathetic tissue pile is. Okay so maybe not violence but whiny cries and anger might work.

Kyungsoo thinks about any other options he might have. He can't exactly fight off the other, he's a complete hormonal mess and he has the physique of a prepubescent boy. And he doesn't want to call the authorities because judging from the amount of trouble the guy is having just getting inside, he's not very experienced and doesn't seem like a threat just yet. He almost feels bad for the guy.

Pride and dignity thrown out the window. Unnecessary anger and whiny child-like behaviour, it is.

He sighs shakily and waits for the man's next move. From what he can see, the television is in front of a wall that the man might be behind. The house is relatively smaller in size compared to the other houses in the neighbourhood so it'll be soon for the man to encounter Kyungsoo in his wallowing puddle of loneliness and embarrassment.

He's forcing thoughts of, "you're going to die alone, no one's going to accept your weird love for pororo, the episode you're watching right now is going to end with an annoying cliffhanger."

Soon enough, these thoughts alone were able to start some tears and his heart is actually starting to hurt at this point. He's not sure if this is exactly healthy for his wellbeing but if anything happens to this house, his ass is on the line here.

Kyungsoo looks at the screen and from looking at Joonhyun in his natural habitat, the tears begin.

He's sobbing loudly and grabbing more tissues from his nearly empty box, and blows his nose harshly. He's exaggeratedly frowning, getting the ugly crying face into full effect.

"Uh-"

Kyungsoo peeks his eyes open and he spots a man pause, midstep. He cries out loud and utters, "Why am I so lonely?! Why doesn't anyone love me?"

Kyungsoo sees the man look at the television and look back at him, switching back and forth and making a show of  _what the fuck do I do with a crying adult?_

Fuck. he needs to think of something and quick before the other decides to do something else. "I'm nineteen years old for crying out loud! Where are all my friends? Why aren't they comforting me-" He opens his eyes and points at the man with his finger, "And you!"

The man looks surprised from being included in his rant, he can't really tell what he looks like or how he's reacting to the chaos he's ensuing, the tears has been impairing his vision the entire time. He probably looks more crazy with his narrowed eyes, along with his act.

Kyungsoo continues, "You decide to come into this house at my time of self-deprocating and self-pity! Can't you see that I'm very sensitive right now and I need some space?" He wails out and lets the tissues fall out of his hands and onto the floor, spreading out his limbs along the couch. For a more dramatic effect, he reasons.

He breathes heavily and shakily, trying to get some sense into his system. Who knew being sad was so tiring -- too bad no one else is here to witness his superb acting and determination.

He hears footsteps closing in on him, and he closes his eyes, putting his hands in front of his face in an attempt to defend himself. This stops as he feels a hesitant pat on his back.

"Oh god, uh- are you okay? I- I didn't mean to make you feel this way, or were you already crying and I made you feel worse fuck- I mean oh no-"

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and sees the man standing next to the couch awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Wait it's cool if I can say that in front of you, right? No I shouldn't be asking you that, I should be comforting you-"

Kyungsoo rubs at his eyes and tries to clear up his vision. The other's face is coming into focus and he can finally see the person he's surrendered his dignity to.

He decides that he might as well lock himself in his bedroom in order to prevent any further embarrassment but he's afraid it might be too late for that because in an effort to avoid punishment from his neighbours and parents, he gave up his perfect image of the good boy who always did tasks diligently to someone who has looks that could put anyone to shame.

Ugh, how is he  _so hot_. Rationality erased from his mind, and Kyungsoo would gladly let him intrude his house and his heart anytime.

But no, some higher being has decided that today won't be the day Kyungsoo gets lucky with cute and handsome men, because they let Kyungsoo be emotionally wrecked and needlessly enraged.

"-Oh gosh, I'm really sorry I didn't mean for you to cry- I didn't even know someone was in here, this wasn't supposed to happen- I didn't sign up for this type of-"

However as the man continues to talk, (oh my god, he's  _still_  rambling) Kyungsoo feels himself calm down. The man is the complete opposite of what he would imagine an intruder to be like. He's looking down at the floor unsure about any of his actions and words.

"-are you okay?"

Kyungsoo widens his eyes and murmurs, 'I-I'm okay..." He eyes the intruder - should he even be called that? - and asks in return, "... are you okay?"

Obviously, the other didn't expect that, with his eyes widening and a finger pointing at himself obliviously for confirmation, which Kyungsoo answers with a small nod. "Uh um yeah! I'm great- not that breaking into your house is a great feeling- just that I'm not bad but I could be better to be quite honest with you-" He notices the surprised look from Kyungsoo and finishes, "-but yeah, I'm okay."

They both continue to stare at each other for a few moments, trying to comprehend their situation.

"I-I'm sure you're wondering why I'm even in your house, I apologise," The other is looking down at the ground, avoiding Kyungsoo's eyes, "I uh actually was walking around the neighbourhood and my aunt and uncle lives here... or well I thought they did. I saw the television light on in this house so I climbed through the window."

Kyungsoo gapes and continues to stare at the other in front of him.

The other clears his throat and moves, "Uh so this obviously isn't their house since you're so I'll just go take my leave..."

"Wait!"

He widens his eyes and looks at Kyungsoo, stuttering in his steps.

"Do you mean Aunt Yixing and Uncle Joonmyun?" Kyungsoo's beyond appearing scared and angry in front of the other, he's more curious than anything.

The other quirks an eyebrow and utters, "Yes..."

Kyungsoo timidly smiles and says, "They do live here, I'm just house sitting for them."

He brightens up and smiles so dazzlingly, Kyungsoo swears a choir of angels can be heard in the background. "In that case, I might as well introduce myself." He offers a hand and adds, "My name is Kim Jongin, I'm eighteen years old and I'm sorry for alarming you with such an entrance."

Kyungsoo takes his hand and beams, "My name is Do Kyungsoo, I'm nineteen years old and I'm sorry for alarming you by being a huge cry baby."

Jongin smiles and mouths, 'Kyungsoo', as if trying it out on his lips. "House sitting, huh?" He looks around the house and looks at the television. "Oh my god is that  _Love Remedy_?!"

Kyungsoo looks at the television with distaste and sighs, "Yeah it is-"

Jongin immediately sits down and engrosses himself into the show, "Ugh, why can't Minjung just leave?" He pauses and looks at the other, chuckling sheepishly, "Sorry, I'm getting a bit too comfortable..."

Kyungsoo, completely breath-taken, reassures him, "No no it's okay, I really hate that chick as well."

The other laughs and looks down at his fingers, playing with them.

Kyungsoo looks around himself and sees the mess in disgust. He quickly tries kick off any tissues and uses his hands to move away all the remnants from his crying episode.

Once it's cleared up, he picks up the tissue box and puts it between the both of them, "Let's cry together?"

Jongin blinks for a moment and chuckles (Kyungsoo is seriously wallowing in pain inside because how can someone's laugh sound so melodious?), "Of course."

They both grab a tissue and prepare themselves.

" _Joonhyun, please be with me again..._ "

  
  
 

♡

  
 

Kyungsoo's opening his eyes and groggily looks around at his surroundings. The light from the television is almost blinding as it gleams into his eyes, and he covers his eyes to shield from it. Joonhyun in the drama is in the rain  _again_ , and he looks away because the sight is only making him have those lonely and sad feelings again.

He tries to move and only realises at that moment that he's leaning on someone's shoulder. He looks up and sees Jongin, and memories from before he fell asleep come flooding in.

They had a marathon of watching  _Love Remedy_ , despising Minjung, admiring Joonhyun, and immensely being captivated by the dramatic plot of the drama. But what made this experience even better was Jongin.

Jongin is almost ethereal in a way, the man that came breaking into his life, stumbling over his steps and words, bonding over a television they both love.

But what makes him  _Jongin_ , in particular, was everything he does. Every single little aspect of his makes Kyungsoo's heartbeat rate quicken, and he's having a hard time breathing when Jongin's always taking his breath away.

His good looks are only what's on the outside. Because what's on the inside is even better. He's almost too perfect. He made the lamest jokes anyone could ever muster and had the dorkiest and cutest laugh to go along with it. He made an impression of Krong, which he believed was really good, and Kyungsoo comforted him with a pat on the back. He was elegant soft-spoken at times but also spoke with devotion in his opinions and views.

Most of the time, they spoke over the drama and instead of being interested in the outcomes of Joonhyun and Minjung's relationship, they were interested in their own.

Jongin's face is definitely one to admire. He looks up at the other and seeing the luminous light of the television land on the features of his face only accentuates his perfections and flaws. A smile creeps onto Kyungsoo's face and just from the few hours he's been with him, it could possibly make admiring Jongin and his being worth every second.

Jongin moves a little bit and opens his eyes, looking around a bit and squints at the bright light. He looks down to see Kyungsoo looking up at him with a smile. Which Jongin returns with a content smile, "Hey."

It's ridiculous to think that they bonded over a drama and house-breaking -- he's been wanting to find his own  _Joonhyun._

But as he looks at that smile of Jongin's which rivals the sun, if his life were a drama, he'd want to find his own  _Jongin_.

In so many aspects, Jongin's similar to the protagonist of a romantic drama. He's like an artwork in an art gallery, intricate and detailed, interesting and with purpose, simply captivating and breathtakingly beautiful.

And, like an artwork, unattainable; you can look at it from afar but you can never touch. Always admiring and never beyond that.

He doesn't plan on doing more than that, and even if he wanted to, there's a line and it's a line he's scared of even stepping near.

Kyungsoo's braving through this miserable realisation and he whispers, "One question." He breathes deeply and asks, "Would you ever wait in the rain for someone?"

Jongin continues to look down into his eyes with an unreadable look, and he asks, "Would you cry in the rain for someone?" They're obviously referring to the drama and the pitiful relationship that's presented but they feel more personal than anything.

Kyungsoo could look into them forever and admire the rich chocolate colour and how his eyes crinkle when he laughs. They're both moving closer to each other and dart their eyes to each other's lips and they're so so close--

"Yixing!"

Jongin and Kyungsoo both move away as they're interrupted by an abrupt opening of the front door. They look over behind the couch and see Joonmyun trying to carry a very drunk Yixing.

"Ugh Yixing can you please stop- honey stop pulling my hair-" Joonmyun looks over at the two of them and sighs in relief, "Oh my god, Kyungsoo, Jongin, can you please help me with Yixing here?"

They hurry over to help Joonmyun escort Yixing to rest on the couch.

"Joonmyunie... let's do it again tomorrow, I wanna see them do the spinning trick on the bar again." Yixing chuckles and hiccups.

Joonmyun moves to set Yixing on the couch and says, "No babe that was you, just rest and I'll go get you something to feel better."

Jongin and Kyungsoo stand by the couch and watch the events unfolding in front of them, making an effort to stay at least ten inches apart from each other.

Joonmyun looks at the both of them and sighs, "Kyungsoo, thanks for taking care of the place and you," he looks at Jongin and narrows his eyes, "Jongin, what are you doing here?"  
  
Jongin sputters, "I- I was just dropping by."  
  
The other shrugs and continues, "Alright but what were the both of you doing before we came back?"

They both immediately have red tint their cheeks and keep quiet. But before Joonmyun could comment on it, Yixing starts to whine.

"Joonmyun, my head hurts..."

Joonmyun stares at the two of them suspiciously, switching his gaze between them and says, "I'm watching you two," and makes his way to tend to Yixing.

Kyungsoo toes the floor beneath him and tries to think of a conversation starter. He's only just getting to know Jongin and he wants to get to know him better, and possibly be something more than whatever they call their relationship.

"Hey Kyungsoo..." Jongin says and Kyungsoo looks up to see the other looking at him.

Jongin clears his throat and goes on, "I'll think I'll be going now, it's getting pretty late."

Disappointment settles into Kyungsoo but he doesn't want to show it to Jongin and not look too attached so he tries to seem unaffected, "Right... I'll just show you out." He flashes a small smile and they both walk towards the front door.

Jongin opens the door but as he does this, he reaches for Kyungsoo's hand. Kyungsoo looks up at him and sees Jongin avoid his eyes, the moonlight from the opening of the door illuminating his face. They step out and stand in front of the door.

"I..." Jongin is looking everywhere but at Kyungsoo, biting his lips and fiddling with the hands in his own, "I don't want this to be goodbye, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo smiles but he doesn't like the look of discouragement on his face so he replies, "Me too, I want to see you again."

The other looks into his eyes and a smile grows on his face, their stare unbroken and nothing could interrupt the glee and the thumping of their hearts that they feel blossoming in their chests.

"Just make out already!"

Except maybe a very drunk Yixing.

They both look back inside the house and see Joonmyun and Yixing looking at them with a cheeky smile on their faces. Jongin looks back at Kyungsoo with a grin and laughs. The other joins in and they're both blushing, feeling warm to their fingertips.

"Kyungsoo." He loves the way Jongin says his name, the shape of his lips forming the words, his voice emitting the deep tone, and how he says it with glee. "Is it okay if I can kiss you?"

Kyungsoo widens his eyes but nods a little too fervently and giggles as the hair on his head messes up along with the movement.

Jongin hesitantly brings his hand up to sweep the hair off his face, and kisses his forehead softly. The smile on the other's face and the unfamiliar feeling in his chest only grows. They ignore the hearty cheering in the background as Jongin pulls away and strokes his face.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and embraces the feeling. It's not a kiss on the lips but it's enough, today was what he needed to let him know that Jongin would be enough.

Jongin revels in all that is Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo lets himself be taken in. He whispers, "Am I the Joonhyun you've always wanted?"

Kyungsoo laughs and hides his face in the other's shoulder, hitting him half-heartedly for the silly reference. He calms down a bit and pulls away, "No."

He gasps in mock offence and pouts sadly. Kyungsoo knows from the feeling that grows in his chest and the smile that brights up everything in its path, he knows in this moment that this is all he needs.

He continues with a tranquil whisper, "Because you're the one I've wanted all along."

 

 

 

* * *

[twitter](https://twitter.com/kireisoo) | [asianfanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/444168)

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated :)  
> cross posted on aff!
> 
> * Love Remedy is not a real drama, it's completely made up for this fic.  
> ** Any Joonhyun and Minjung are not in anyway related to the characters of this story.


End file.
